I Can't Help But Love You, Kaoru
by 30thCenturyBreakdown
Summary: ' 'Kaoru...'Hikaru whispered as he brought his face close. 'How is it that every time you breath, I love you a little bit more..' ' Song-fic! Inspiration for story taken from 'Breathe In' by Frou Frou. HikaxKao with slight Twincest :P


**Heyheyhey! Eets Alex here, with a grand spanking new story o.O It's only a short songfic about Hikaru and Kaoru to Breathe In by Frou Frou (its an awesome song. PLEASE listen to it ^-^ ) and yeaa...I think it kinda works..? Maybe? :L I mean...when I heard it, I immediately thought of them. But...thats coz my mind is pretty much yaoi-orientated lol I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Hikaru and Kaoru – Breathe In

Kaoru's face almost tingled as the moonlight gently brushed against his cheeks. He silently cursed the huge trees that grew in the Hitachiin Mansion gardens. Because of their incredible height, the moon appeared fragmented and partly hidden to him. He dreamed of a day when he could see the whole night sky from his bedroom window.

'You're wishing that you could see the whole moon again, aren't you.'

Kaoru inhaled sharply at the sudden interruption. He swiftly turned around to see his mirror image smiling at him.

'Hikaru!' he gasped in surprise. He subconsciously began fixing his hair, but stopped when he became aware of his actions. Why was he making himself look nice for his **brother?**

Hikaru laughed to himself and made his way over to the window. His red hair turned an eerie, sooty colour as the moonlight enveloped him.

Kaoru never noticed how beautiful his brother was. There was no way he looked as breathtaking as his twin. They must be far less identical than he previously thought.

Hikaru soon averted his gaze from the awe-inspiring starry sky and looked up, only to catch Kaoru starting intently at him.

Kaoru quickly blushed and looked away, trying to find something to break the silence.

'S-so..how d-did you know I was wishing that I could see the whole moon..?' He clumsily stuttered, still avoiding eye contact with his twin.

There was silence, so Kaoru risked a quick look back at his brother. Hikaru was now leaning aginst the wall next to the window, stiffling a laugh. Kaoru looked quizzically at him.

'Isn't it obvious?' Hikaru murmured. 'I can read you, silly. I'm good at it, doncha think? I'm so spot on!'

Kaoru grinned. 'Well, I guess you are...', he replied. 'I'm just glad you're not a mind reader! I don't want you poking around my thoughts!'

Hikaru's laughing, gentle exterior suddenly turned spicy and sly. His eyebrows raised slowly as he moved back towards the windowsill, getting closer to his brother. Kaoru began to blink in surprise.

However, when Kaoru next opened his eyes, he was suddenly pinned up against a wall, with Hikaru's face just a few centimetres away.

'And why is that..?' Hikaru responded suggestively.

Kaoru's hands were now held above his head in Hikaru's iron-like grip, and his brothers body was pressed up against his own. He was in too much shock to even gasp Hikaru's name.

Suddenly, Hikaru's velvet lips glided towards his brother's ear. Kaoru tried to struggle free, but with no success. He could only close his eyes, and breathe in the sweet scent of Hikaru.

'I can't stand it any more.' the boy softly purred into Kaoru's ear. 'I'm tired of waiting. I feel like the waiting has become a drug to me, and I'm already high on it!' The boy paused to slowly kiss the tip of his twin's ear. 'But right now I'm high on you.'

Kaoru shivered and his entire body tingled. What was going on here? This was wrong wasn't it?

Hikaru pushed his body closer and nibbled the boy's ear once more. 'You already know this but...I love you, Kaoru. I can't help but love you.'

Kaoru's eyelids squeezed together as he fought back tears. 'No!' he moaned, surprised at how quiet his voice was. However, Hikaru continued, his lips slowly tugging at the skin at Kaoru's neck. 'No!' Kaoru cried again. He tore his hands from underneath Hikaru's grip, realeased himself from underneath Hikaru's body, and staggered into the middle of the room. 'What part of no don't you understand!' He yelled, tears forming at his eyes. 'I've told you before! Just get off my case! This isn't happening so just stop it now!'

The hurt on Hikaru's face was heart breaking. Kaoru could feel the guilt rising every time he caught eyes with his twin.

'Just...leave me alone..'Kaoru whispered. Why did he feel like..he'd missed an opportunity? Why did he want nothing more than to kiss away his brother's hurt? 'I'm going out for a while. I just need my keys...' Kaoru continued, and turned around to examine the rest of the room. 'Where did I put them...'

A fire-hot hand suddenly appeared from behind Kaoru, spinning him round into the arms of his brother. 'No,' came a deep, passionate voice.

The arms around Kaoru were loving and warm, and for just a moment, Kaoru thought that there was nowhere he would rather be. Once again, he could breathe in the wonderful scent of Hikaru.

'I told you, Kaoru...'Hikaru sighed. 'I can't help but love you...and...'

Kaoru felt Hikaru move his head back slightly, so that the two brother's could see each other.

'I know you love me too.'

Kaoru's felt his heartbeat race and his conflicting emotions hurtling into one another. Of course he loved his brother..But he didn't understand in _what way_ he loved him. After all...he shouldn't love him in _'that way'._ It was disgusting! It was wrong! It was TWINCEST!

But...

Then again...

Did the fact that they were brothers only make it more...interesting?

Kaoru blinked and listened to his head. Why did he blush whenever Hikaru smiled at him? Why did he feel the vicious sting of jealousy whenever Haruhi talked to him? Why? Why? Why?

His heart paused for a moment as the answer became clear.

Kaoru shut his eyes tightly, and opened them up to face Hikaru. 'Y-You're right.' he trembled. 'I-I do love you. I can't help but love you.'

Hikaru held his brother in a tight embrace. 'This is it...' he softly whispered, before gently shoving Kaoru backwards onto the spongy double bed they shared.

Hikaru followed, and slowly began to crawl up the bed, trying to catch his twin who kept shuffling backwards.

'C'mon, Kaoru..' he playfully purred. 'There's no backing out now. This is it.'

Kaoru blushed and slowly nodded. He'd reached the top of the bed, so he couldn't move back even if he wanted to. 'This is it...'he repeated.

Finally, Hikaru reached his brother. The two boys began to blink at the same time, which made them both smile to themselves.

'Kaoru...'Hikaru whispered as he brought his face close. 'How is it that every time you breath, I love you a little bit more..?'

Kaoru didn't pay any attention. He was too busy shivering in delight as a warm hand slowly began to caress his stomach.

'How rude...' Hikaru murmured, a cheeky smile on his face, 'I think it's polite to try and answer any question that you are asked...'

As Hikaru bit into the boy's tie to try and remove it, Kaoru was suddenly brought back to reality.

'S-Sorry...'he moaned in delight. 'W-What was the question?'

Hikaru successfully extracted the tie, and tossed it across the room, before brushing a strand of hair out of Kaoru face.

'Never mind...'

* * *

The boys were soon lost in there own world, as there bodies and souls intertwined, and as their dreams became a reality.

Kaoru could only sigh, and gasp, and experience all that Hikaru had to offer.

His touch.

His sound.

His taste.

And as the moonlight continued to cloak the boys in mysterious darkness, Kaoru was able to fully breathe in the sweet, beautiful aroma of the drug he'd always wanted.

Of the drug he couldn't help but love.

* * *

**Aw..you gotta love twincest... But seriously, if you got this far without falling to sleep, thanks a million ^-^ a review would be AWFFY kind of ya, so you can let me know whether I failed...or only failed a little bit *.* yayz! Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
